


Hell's Princess

by itsnobody



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 3, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, POV Sabrina Spellman, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Post-Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 1, Princess AU, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, tags will be edited by chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnobody/pseuds/itsnobody
Summary: Every teenager’s girl life is easy right? They start their day waking up with the sound of their alarm and the smell of warm breakfast, freshly made by their parent. Then their days goes on smoothly - they choose an outfit for the day, or put on their school. They put some slight makeup or maybe contact lens. After finishing up with a nice perfume they go to the kitchen to have a nice and warm breakfast with their parents. After breakfast they go to school by car or the school bus. In school the day of the average teenage girl continues just the same way – normally. Boring day in school is followed by lunch with her friends and ended at home for dinner with the family. What’s easier than that?!Me on the other hand…. I’m the princess of Hell.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, The Dark Lord | Satan/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hell's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I don' have a beta, as I haven't wrote anything in years and my previous beta is lost somewhere in the adult world(maybe drinking?). If someone would love to be my beta, just contacts me ( I don't have the concentration to be a writer) 
> 
> I have added some characters from Supernatural but I am still on season 6. I have tried to be as less of OOC as possible, but don't judge me on them. It's the best I could do.

Every teenager’s girl life is easy right? They start their day waking up with the sound of their alarm and the smell of warm breakfast, freshly made by their parent. Then their days goes on smoothly - they choose an outfit for the day, or put on their school. They put some slight makeup or maybe contact lens. After finishing up with a nice perfume they go to the kitchen to have a nice and warm breakfast with their parents. After breakfast they go to school by car or the school bus. In school the day of the average teenage girl continues just the same way – normally. Boring day in school is followed by lunch with her friends and ended at home for dinner with the family. What’s easier than that?! 

Me on the other hand…. I’m the princess of Hell. I literally live in Hell. What’s so bad of being a princess you may ask? Moreover a princess of Hell. Sounds like win win? Well, it’s not like that. Right, I have servants to take care of everything for me – choosing my clothes, brushing my hair, doing my laundry, bringing me someone’s head on a plate, but it isn’t as good as it sounds. 

Usually my day starts early, I’m being woken up by one of the servants, and then the servant chooses clothes for my daily duties determined to me by the queen and king. My family gathers up for some semblance of a tiring and official breakfast. On the said breakfast we may have an official guest or visitors. On such breakfasts we have long and boring political conversations, followed by disgustingly looking dishes and ending in someone’s death. (Diplomatic talks are not my father’s strong feature and my stepmother supports everything that will keep her a place by his throne.) During that time we talk about my duties for the day as princess of Hell, which I have to get done by sunrise. 

Sometimes they take place up on the ground in a little town named Greendale, sometimes I have homeschooling, and sometimes I have to take down unfaithful witches or gather down sold souls. Every day is something different, but most of the time is homeschooling. The good thing about this is that I’m being home schooled by some of the great people who passed away on Earth, like Mozart, Einstein, Hitler, Van Gogh or Keynes and this way they also pay their time in Hell. 

In the end comes dinner. That usually is a real challenge and I almost never endure to the end. At dinner we get visited by a demons, different type of creatures from the nine circles of Hell (who can at least sit on a stool and compose a sentence with more than three words), kings or other type of monarchs and here is my favorite – tortured people. The tortured people however are not guests. They are the entertainment of the night. They dance, they fight, they do everything they are told, sometimes even literally eating each other to the bone. And all of that just for fun. Just right when the entertainment start I quietly leave the scene and roam around the castle grounds. 

So tell me, what is so bad being a normal teenage girl. Are they going to bed while listening to the screams of dead people? No. Are they collecting the souls of innocent people? No. Are they learning witch crafting? Well, okay, this one is kinda cool. But the other part of my life needs a change. And that better happen soon. 

And so my day started with a small servant girl, which death occurred somewhere around the 30’s (I don’t feel the year on them like some kind of clock, I can only assume it by her hairdo, type of clothes and face, so I may be wrong). She had thin, white face, something normal for a corpse. Very thin hands and pale, sick skin. The girl was new in the castle. The previous one was eaten somewhere in the castle grounds by the hounds just a week ago and the new one appeared almost immediately. I have no idea what is her name, which makes me nervous when she’s around, but I can’t find the time to ask her directly. The girl placed a few torches in my room and then went to look into my wardrobe. 

The room I live in is big with stoned walls. The stone is dark black, with some red stripes going like veins through it. No windows, (which the normal teenage girls actually have!) no air system, no electricity like in the human world. There are three doors – one is the entrance, one is for the wardrobe and one is for my baths. If someone wants to kill me while I sleep (if they of course pass all the magical barriers of my room) they can kill me easily. I have nowhere to run. 

The girl came back just a few minutes later and placed my clothes for the day on the edge of the bed. She looked at me for new commandments but I only nodded as a sign of gratitude and she left. I can put my clothes by myself. She bowed down kindly and left.

I looked at the outfit on the edge of the bed. There was dark red tunic with golden embroidery on each side of it. There were light blue pads with the same golden embroidery over the shoulders, making the blouse boarder. I didn’t like that… Getting up from under the coverts I took the tunic in hands. Checking the shoulders I decided to rip them off without doing much damage to the blouse. The front had blue ties with the same color of the pads. Their purpose was to made my cleavage more or less visible. But since I didn’t have anything good to offer I usually tie them up. With the red tunic the servant have chosen a pair of black leather pants ending somewhere under the knees. 

Well the combination didn’t look so bad now. Putting on my outfit with ease I fixed my hair in something like a formal look. With little curls going around my face I decided to place a black crown made from crow’s bones on my head and went for breakfast. The servant girl was waiting for me in front of my room and when I went down the corridor she followed me with low bowed head. Her long, dark curly hair was hiding her face. 

The walls in the corridor were just the same stone which depressed me in my room. Walking down the corridor I touched the stone wall reluctantly. A cold spark went through my fingers. A favorite feeling for everyone in the castle, but a feeling that made me want to puke. At the end of the corridor was a long stairway going up and down. The stone was the same throughout the whole staircase. I went up. Blue torches with cold flames were all over this corridor like the one before that. Actually when I think about it right now, everything from the castle emitted cold. And everybody on Earth said that Hell is a warm place. Finally after some very long minutes passing by the cold walls I arrived in the dining room. Or more likely dining hall. The same cold stone was enclosing the room but this time it was very well polished stone bricks. Like, when they were constructing the castle they forgot to finish the last two floors and all the stone was left untouched. Or the last two floors were recently dug for some reason. The reason being me… 

The walls in the room were being illuminated by red lava leaking down. In the middle of the room took place big wooden table. Wood was a bad choice for table when so much fight were happening when we ate. Scenes of different events from my father’s life were carved into the tables legs. Around twenty stool sat around the table with two big thrones at each end of the table, specially made for the rulers. 

I went into the room with cheerful skip, trying to put a smile on my face. On one end of the table was my father – Lucifer or The Dark Lord as the witches called him and the other end of the table was his wife – Lilith. I was not expecting guests over but, there were strangers sitting in the middle part of the table. On one side was Prince Caliban, the boy born from clay, or so they said (I never found the time to ask more about that, because we never had the opportunity to be by ourselves) and on the other side, facing Prince Caliban were the four Princes of Hell made by Lucifer’s hand – Azazel, Ramiel, Dagon and Asmodeus. Creatures that I saw rarely in my life and knew only what history knew about them. Of course I had teacher about Hell’s history here. 

Yeah, this one was one of the official breakfasts. The food stayed untouched, apparently waiting for me. I had to foresee this. The official clothing spoke enough about our breakfast. Everybody in the room turned towards me and my smile started to melt down. I was losing confidence. The last person to turn to me was Lilith, who was sitting with her back towards the entrance. I sat down precariously next to Prince Caliban and my servant took her place near the other servants in the room. I looked queasily at Prince Caliban until I managed to hide that face with a smile. Maybe he noticed my worries, because he smiled back at me warmly. 

“You took your time, Sabrina.” Lilith spoke first and the dissapoinpent in her voice spoke enough for her mood today. She was not impressed with today’s breakfast. “Where have you been?!” 

”I…” I stuttered. “What?” I was sure I was not taking longer than 15 minutes for changing myself. What does it matter?! And while I was thinking on my answer Lucifer interrupted me. 

“Let’s start with the good news.” A smirk appeared on his face. He looked at everyone in the room with long and calculating look, before looking back at Lilith. “We are expecting.” 

“What?!” I squeaked only noticing I was the only one. Good thing I didn’t start eating or I would have spitted in Dagon’s face. When I looked around at the other faces, I noticed nobody had flinched even a little bit. Nobody was shocked as me and actually nobody cared. Everybody were keeping their calm. Everybody kept quiet, nobody said anything like “congrats” , or “what does that mean”. They were waiting patiently for more. The only thing I noticed was Lilith face, who was looking particularly at me with disgust. 

Ignoring me Lucifer continued. “Also in three days my beautiful daughter Sabrina has birthday.” Right… I forgot about that one… Hell’s birthdays were not my type. “Every single one of you are invited to the birthday party, which will be celebrated here in the castle. And I hope every single one of you would leave a little part of their power as a gift to my daughter. Which she will receive right after she signs a contract with me.” He looked around the room with his inquiring look but everybody kept silent. This was just one of the abnormal things happening in my family tree. It was nothing that usually happened for every demon in the family, but something special with every human in the family or on planet earth. Actually I was the only half-human in the family so it was a very special occasion on my birthday. If I (or any other human/witch) sign this contract they lose their human part to Lucifer and receive power in exchange. It’s like baptisms but not the same. Nobody my age does that, right? But I have to. The problem is that my mother was no one special. My mother was not a demon or a celestial being. She was not from a powerful ancestry like everybody in this room (actually I’m not sure about Prince Caliban). My mother was just an ordinary human. After my birth she had died and Lucifer took me to his home, the castle. And that make me half-human, half-damon/witch. I’m not sure yet. And I’m the only one in this world. 

The contract I will sign with Lucifer will give my human half to him and he will give me more power in exchange. This way I will become a pure blood child of Hell. With this contract I offer to Lucifer not only my human soul but my eternal services. This whole story would sound crazy to any normal human being, but not to me. I grew up with hearing about the Dark Lord’s powers that could be transferred inside me. 

It is true that I wanted my human part for longer, to feel… normal, but I knew this couldn’t happen. I did not have word about this matter. Very often Lilith reminded me that my human part was making me weaker and there was nothing to hold me back from signing the contract with Lucifer. But I didn't care. Which was a thing nobody on this table would understand I thought. Everyone on the table were thinking of power, control and lordship except me… The only thing I thought was how long could I stay young. And nobody taught like me. 

“Excuse me Dark Lord, but I don’t understand. What could I possible give to your dear daughter and princess as a gift?” Caliban asked. 

Yes, he was right. For a prince made out of clay what could he possible offer me? The power to make pots? 

“About your powers Caliban. These are the bad news. And likely your gift to the princess” Lucifer dragged the his and didn’t pronounce his official title, like he wasn’t taking the guy seriously. “You’ll have a very special job, just before her birthday. You will have to escort her to the portal to the land of the living. I believe your powers will help her pass Hell without a trace.” 

Caliban will take me to the portal to Greendale?! What?! There was zero logic in his wish. Each and every time I had to visit the land of the living I had to use the boots of a dead man. Right, it was risky because of my smell too, but no one with their right mind was willing to attack the daughter of Lucifer except for the brainless, wild creatures in the gardens. Which happened from time to time, but with my wits, witchcraft and fast running I managed to escape every danger on my road to Earth. And for their misery (or at least if they could feel misery) my father heard right away about their pursue and punished them for life. 

“Wait a minute. Why would I travel with Prince Caliban when I could use the boots of a dead man?” I asked noone in particular in the room, but seeking for answers. 

“Because the filthy human smell is emitting from you, worse than ever.” Lilith spoke this time. She was not looking at me, but at Lucifer with hard judging eyes. Her eyes were saying – “how could you fuck human, I will never forgive that” but she said nothing on the matter. “And your smell is worse than ever because,” she continued. “your lets said it archangelic/ witchy blood and powers are fighting against your human powers. And they are winning, they are trying to push away your human part and win over. This way your human smell is stronger.”

I wrinkled my nose smelling the air but only smelling the detergent coming from my clothes. Another smell coming to my nose was the smell of burning wood followed by the smell of death. Another faint smell was of the ground and the sea but it was so small in the air I didn’t look much into it. 

“I don’t feel a thing.” I answered with a calm tone. 

“Me too!” Dagon turned to me and Lilith innocently. She smiled warmly. “You smell like roses.” The prince said and I looked at Lilith in confusion. I don’t remember Dagon being so nice and kind before, but I smiled in return ready to tell Lilith my smell was not a problem for my travel. But then Dagon continued to speak, her face changing drastically. “JK kid! Your smell is pretty bad.” Bitch! She made disgusted face at me. “If there is nothing else to talk about I would like to leave.” The prince said looking at Lucifer with her dark eyes. “I cannot stand this half-human.” Dagon whispered under her breath, but I’m pretty sure everybody heard her. 

“Sure.” Lucifer waved carelessly with his left hand. “you are free to do whatever you please to…” Before he could finish his sentence Dagon disappeared in thin air. Lucifer raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Anyone else?” Azazel and Asmodeus followed Dagon’s disappearance. Only Ramiel reminded on his chair seemingly enjoying the show. Without any more words or gestures Lucifer bit his teeth to the meat on his plate. 

Lilith waited only for a second longer before turning to me. 

“As I was saying you have to travel with Price Caliban. He could hide you from your lively smell.” 

I wrinkled my nose yet again. 

“Isn’t there any other way?” It’s not like I didn’t like Prince Caliban. Nor I did like him. I was just in the in-between feeling neutral for him, as I didn’t know a thing for him, except his beautiful and calming smile. If it was about something else considering the castle I may have accepted. But I really like my solitude in the lonely garden. 

“Yeah there is another way.” Lilith spoke confidently and I looked her with hopeful face. “The other way is to rub your body with water washed off from a dead man. Which you can find only in the world of the living. But not in ours. The smell of the dead here is different.”

“Okay.” I accepted the first offer. “I’ll go with Prince Caliban. I’ll accept his birthday gift now.”

“Also he has to bring you back.” Lilith added. 

I nodded in understanding.

“What do I have to do up there?” 

Lilith’s mouth made a thin line while looking from Lucifer to Ramiel then back to Lucifer. Lucifer didn’t seem like he cared much if the kingdom’s secrets were spilled out, so Lilith continued on.

“One of our…” She didn’t know how to continue. “let’s say it servant/fallen angel named Imogen, which is bringing souls back to Hell is trying to escape."

This will be exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Well after what is it.... 7 year of not writing fanfcition, my hands were itching to write again. I'm note sure where this is going or if it will go anywhere. Hope I could get a new chapter soon....


End file.
